House of Cards
by fairy-hime-108
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto both have feelings for each other, but what will it take for either of them to admit it? With circumstances constantly throwing them together, they won't be able to avoid it for long... Yaoi, SasuNaru
1. Sparks

House of Cards Ch.1: Sparks

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, anime or manga, nor do I profit from this work.

(I merely abuse its characters for my own personal enjoyment.)

Author's Note: This is not the first fanfiction I have written, but it will be the first I have submitted to peer review (given that anyone reviews it).

Most effects are fairly universal (italics for thought and so on).

Enjoy!

* * *

Dark forests, looming shadows closing in, a sense of dread that built and built until it was nearly unbearable. He was aware of running, running somewhere…he knew it was urgent, so urgent…but the shadows obscured the path, the trees blocked the way: he knew he would never make it in time, but he kept running. He had to.

Finally, he burst out of the woods, and for a second, for a fleeting moment more painful for its beauty than the horrors of the shadow, he saw the Uchiha complex bathed in summer sun, sprawling majestically in a vibrant green vision of summer…but only for a moment.

Sunshine became fire, grass became ash, and he looked upon his home consumed by flame, everything ablaze: where there was not fire, it was only because there was nothing left to burn. The once green lawns were now a puzzle of every shade of grey from sullied white to almost black, trees laid stark and bare as gallows.

He tried to move, and found that he could not.

Transfixed, he could only look on in horror, as the bleak tableau before him blurred, colors rearranging into a sight every bit as terrifying: a single, blood red eye.

* * *

The Uchiha heir awoke violently, sitting upright with enough force to dislodge the silken coverlet. Dripping with sweat, his chest heaving, his right hand clamped over his mouth to stifle a scream, Sasuke looked blankly into the black cavern of his enormous bedroom.

It was that same dream, or some version of it, that had haunted his childhood and continued to haunt him yet.

Sasuke lived on the vast and majestic Uchiha complex, perhaps the richest, most beautiful property within any distance of Konoha.

He hated it.

He truly and vehemently hated it. He had overheard people in town praising it, wishing they lived somewhere nearly so nice, but sometimes he just felt he would give anything, anything, to be elsewhere.

Or at least, he reflected, not to be alone.

_It wouldn't be half so bad_, he mused,_ if someone else lived here. It wouldn't be so…lonely._

Sasuke had been alone for most of his life, and yet had never felt lonely: that is, until he had met a certain blonde boy…a certain beautiful, cheerful, caring boy, who had changed his world irreparably.

After that, he had become far more aware of how alone he was, of how infrequently he had visitors, or went to town, or, in short, saw _**him**_.

Sasuke shook himself. He tried to think about _**him**_ as little as possible, especially at night. It only tended to…agitate him. Slowly, he climbed out of bed, pulling a shirt over his head as he walked over to the window. Looking out, he could see the lights of Konoha not so far away, and on some nights, when he couldn't sleep, he would watch them and feel calmer.

He wasn't really paying attention at first, and that was perhaps why he didn't notice how bright all the lights were, and how many, especially where there usually weren't any, or see the occasional orange tongue lick the darkness above the rooftops, and the thin tendrils of smoke that curled lazily against the night.

Then suddenly, everything registered at once, in a moment of frightening cognition followed by a void of total absence of thought, through which the tiny, worrying little idea still managed to wriggle its way into Sasuke's head: _isn't that near where Naruto lives?_

Sasuke had never though of himself as rash, and anyone who knew him would say how cold he was, how logical, how devoid of personal emotion. No one would ever say he was unreasonable.

And yet…he could feel panic growing in the pit of his stomach, his heart beating faster as he raced through the night, sandals he couldn't even remember putting on barely skimming the surface of the ground.

As he neared downtown he slowed, because here people might see him, and he could not afford to seem, at any point, anything but cold and distant. He had spent years building a wall of ice around his heart, and for this he feared nothing perhaps so much as the sound of ice cracking.

* * *

"No, no, really, I'm okay!" Naruto said for the sixth time to a worried Iruka. And he was. After all he had been through, it would take more than a freak fire to kill him. And that was even discounting the kyuubi, something few people did anymore.

"Are you sure you're not hurt?" Unsatisfied by Naruto's response, Iruka checked the youth over again for himself, even as Naruto laughed. _Thank goodness_, he thought, watching the blonde reassuring his friends, _I don't think we really realized how much we'd miss him. Half Konoha's shown up to make sure he's okay_. Iruka was smiling, for he had a soft spot for Naruto, and was glad to see his student doing so well.

Naruto had just turned from Kiba when suddenly Sasuke was right in front of him. The latter raised a single eyebrow, asking, "Are you causing trouble again, Naruto?"

Naruto flushed, taken off guard not only by Sasuke's sudden appearance but that the Ice Prince had come at all. He could feel the blush deepening as he looked at his friend. He desperately needed to break eye contact, to look away, lest Sasuke read in his eyes what was stirring in his heart.

Sasuke was lost in his own reverie, half grateful Naruto was fine, half angry that he had let himself become so worried in the first place. _Of course Naruto is fine. How could I ever have thought he wouldn't be? Although…he's going to need a place to stay. Perhaps… _Sasuke blinked. His life had never seemed so perfect than at that single moment.

_And new clothes_… Sasuke thought, eyeing the burning building,_ …less orange…and much tighter…_ Clearing his throat before he had time to think anymore about…about certain things, Sasuke turned once more to his, unusually, quiet friend. "Hey, dobe, you're going to need a place to stay, right?"

Naruto blinked, stupefied, unwilling to read more into Sasuke's words, unwilling to set himself up for more disappointment. Sasuke's voice was just as flat, his eyes just as cold and dead as ever, and yet, was he saying…

"You can have any room you like. It's not like I even use half of them." This said, Sasuke began to walk away, leaving an even more stunned Naruto to gaze wonderingly after the dark-clad youth.

When Sasuke realized Naruto had not moved, his heart rate doubled. He wanted so badly for the blonde haired ninja to follow him, to stay with him and bring sunshine to his dark life. But…he couldn't let anyone…not even Naruto…know that, so he forced himself to keep walking until he had reached the edge of the shadows cast by the fire. Then and only then did he pause, only slightly, and half-turn, and allowed himself to utter no more than an icy, "Coming?"

_I should have just asked!_ Sasuke berated himself, mentally yelling,_ Why do I always have to be so damned cold? What if Naruto just…_ Sasuke's thoughts stopped as his senses picked up Naruto's chakra closing with him, until he could turn his head slightly and see his friend's beautiful face, so close next to his, smiling like always. Sasuke allowed himself the barest, tiniest of smiles: more a smirk, even, but when Naruto saw it, he beamed twice as brightly and warmly as before.

As the two made their way through the dark, Naruto's heart seethed with conflicting thoughts, emotions, tangled feelings he could barely define…but one thing stood out certain and clear: he would be living with Sasuke, in the same house, under the same roof, so close and yet so distant from the one he loved more than anything.

Little did Naruto realize, under the many layers of ice, the very same frustrated emotions were whirling around in Sasuke's heart as well. The spring thaw had started, and even the thickest of ice would melt under the warmth of a golden sun.

* * *

Let me just say that I am personally so behind in the anime/manga plotline that anything I write might as well be considered AU for all of its relevancy.Also…PLEASE: tell me if the chapter is too long (or too short) I really, really need input

(Or if you thought it was totally horrible and doesn't deserve to continue, you have the right to tell me that as well. However, I have the right not to listen.)

Coming up next…

House of Cards Ch.2: Complications

With Sasuke and Naruto now living under one roof, how much longer will they be able to hide their feelings for each other?

Stay tuned!


	2. Complications

House of Cards Ch.2: Complications

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, anime or manga, nor do I profit from this work.

(I merely abuse its characters for my own personal enjoyment.)

This is chapter 2 (of potentially 5 or 6…or more, if I can…perhaps I set my standards too high.)

SIGH

Yeah, and…don't get your hopes up over the ratings bump…I just prefer not to under-rate this and get in trouble for it…anyway, chapter 6 will deserve it, trust me…

Anyway, enjoy, and keep reviewing!

* * *

Sasuke was dreaming. It was a different kind of dream.

For one thing, the customary flames, the horrifying eyes, the smell of ash and despair, the crazed nightmares he was used to, were all gone.

In their place was warm sunlight…a playful breeze teasing the surface of a small pond…cool green grass…a screen of shady trees…

…and Naruto. The blonde reclined laconically beside the inviting water, muscles rippling on his bare chest as he raised himself on his elbows, smiling coyly up at Sasuke, beckoning, blue eyes seductively slitted.

Sasuke didn't really remember moving, but suddenly he was next to the blonde, lying close, pale body pressed against Naruto's suntanned skin. Lips locked, tongues vying for domination, Sasuke's world narrowed to only the boy below him, senses dead to all but his friend. The hyper-sensitive ninja, surviving member of the Uchiha clan, was aware of nothing else around him, no sound but Naruto's low moans, no smell but that of Naruto's warm skin, no touch but that traced by Naruto's fingers as they moved ever lower down his body.

Shifting position over the blonde, Sasuke pulled himself closer, hands stroking the taught muscles, the seal etched in the tawny skin, the slender waist, tracing the curve of Naruto's hips as he pushed the obstructive swim trunks down.

Shifting again, increasingly aware of discomfort, Sasuke tried to press on, kicking off his own shorts and moving rhythmically, desperately against the blonde, but the sun was hitting the water and shining in his eyes, blindingly bright, and as Naruto began to scream and writhe beneath him…

* * *

…he awoke. The sun was well above the trees and shining directly through his window right into his face. Blinking and covering his eyes, Sasuke rolled over with a groan. _It must be almost noon_ he thought hazily, wondering what he was still doing in bed, until he remembered…_last night!_

Sitting up in bed, Sasuke ran fingers through his tangled hair, sighing, aware of a slight…problem. _No wonder I was dreaming about him…oh, what have I gotten myself into?!_

Sasuke rose reluctantly out of bed, grabbing a nearby robe to cover himself, lest he run into the blonde, and padded down the hall to the bathroom. Turning the water on full blast as cold as it could get, he stepped into the freezing barrage, wishing it would numb his heart. _What was I thinking? I can't afford to let anyone get close…not even him. Especially not him._

Trying, with only moderate success, to repress the memories of his dream, Sasuke dried himself and got dressed, donning the usual dark blue and black he always wore. Taking a deep breath, he set his face determinedly as he walked out into his new life with Naruto. _Too much is at stake here…I will not let this change things. I can not let this change things._

Sasuke knew, logically, coldly, rationally, that he could never be with Naruto, that there was something else, someone else, he had to focus on, that he couldn't afford distraction, couldn't afford weakness. Still, somewhere deep inside, muffled by the layers of ice, a voice was crying out in defiance, crying out for warmth, for love, for Naruto…the kind of voice it was impossible to ignore, no matter how hard Sasuke would try, because it was the voice of his heart: not dead, not frozen, not entombed in stone, just weak, but growing stronger and stronger every moment he spent with the blonde.

_Oh, Naruto…you're everything I ever wanted in my life, but I can't, I…I don't know how…I can't…can't…afford to…love you……but…I…want to……Naruto…please…help me…help me…_

* * *

Naruto walked through Konaha, not really aware of his surroundings, body functioning on autopilot while his brain tried to cope with everything that was happening. _I wish I knew what you were thinking, Sasuke…I wish I knew…_

Startled out of his reverie by an overwhelming smell of burnt wood, he was surprised to find himself staring at what remained of the only place he had ever known. It wasn't that it had meant anything to him, even, or that he had lost anything of value in the blaze, only…it had been somewhere to belong. It had been, small as it was, impersonal as it was, a home.

Now, he wasn't sure where he belonged. Sasuke had offered him a place to stay, free of charge, and that had really meant something to Naruto, but…was that where he belonged?

Could he even, could he ever, belong somewhere…belong to someone…like that?

Nothing would ever change the fact that he possessed the spirit of the fox demon…nothing would ever change the hate the villagers held for him…nothing would ever change the fact that he would always been alone…

…sometimes, Naruto wondered if that was true. He had tried, all his life, to believe it wasn't, and for all appearances he had succeeded, and yet…he still sometimes wondered. If maybe they were right…if maybe he was cursed…if maybe nothing would ever change…

Naruto realized he had been staring blankly at the ruins for some time. Blinking slowly, he sighed, wrapping his arms around his chest, feeling like he was drowning in unanswered questions.

Sasuke confused him so much…then again, that was nothing new: the Ice Prince always had. There was a time when Naruto had hated him, hated his arrogance, his aloofness, his cold, passionless face. Now, Naruto wanted nothing more than to hold him, to understand and comfort him, to…to love him…_Sasuke…I don't know what to do…I wish I could tell you how I felt, I wish I could, but…I'm afraid…_

Naruto was afraid, afraid of what would happen. It wasn't rejection he feared: he could handle that. In some ways, he even hoped for it. What was even more terrifying was the thought of being so close to someone, of letting someone so near to him…near to _**it**_…

Naruto could feel the kyuubi, feel its thoughts and emotions inside of him, feel most of all its anger...its influence…

He knew his control over the fox demon was weak at best. That was why…why he was so afraid of letting his guard down…so afraid of letting someone close…

…so afraid of what he might do to them. He had lost it before…gotten angry, let his guard down…and, afterwards, the looks people had given him, the fear in his friends' eyes, how they turned away…_even you…even you wouldn't look at me…even you…_

It wasn't easy, to keep smiling. It wasn't easy, to pretend everything was okay, to pretend he didn't care what they said, to pretend he was happy anyways. But it was all he could do. And, eventually, everything was okay. Eventually, people started talking to him again. Still…_not again…I made a promise…not again…never again…_

The sun was already low in the horizon before Naruto headed back to the Uchiha complex, walking slowly with his head bowed. _I don't know what to do…Sasuke, how can I tell you what you mean to me…how can I risk hurting you, risk losing it…_

…_how can I not?_

* * *

Sasuke had spent a restless day, frustratedly pacing the seldom used hallways of the great manor, every once in a while pausing to slam a fist against the wall, or to stare blankly out the window towards Konaha.

He didn't know what to think…or more, he **did** know what to think, he just wasn't sure he wanted to. He knew he shouldn't be thinking about Naruto, he knew he shouldn't , but he was, constantly, and more…

Sasuke knew, too, that the worst thing he could ever do for the boy he loved was to let him close. _My destiny was decided a long time ago……if I let him close he would only get hurt……nothing changes, nothing ever changes…I know that…I __**know**__ that…_

Still, Sasuke continued to look out the windows to the path that led to Konaha, the path Naruto would take when he returned. Still, Sasuke continued to think about the blonde, and the dream he had last night. Still Sasuke smiled as he thought about the way Naruto had blushed when he bumped into Sasuke coming out of the bathroom, and the way he had wrapped his arms around the pale boy and whispered 'thank you', and the way he smiled at Sasuke like he really meant it…

Asking Naruto to stay with him had probably been the hardest thing Sasuke had ever down, and quite possibly the first actually motivated by affection. Now he was holding his breathe to see whether this card would knock the whole house down, or provide foundation to build up on.

Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto Uzumaki. Both so afraid of letting the other close, both so scared of hurting the only one they ever loved, yet both longing for something more….

What are they willing to risk for happiness? What is either willing to sacrifice for love?

* * *

…and yes, I do have a thing for extended metaphors. So?

Coming up next…

House of Cards Ch.3: Sacrifice

Tensions are running high between Sasuke and Naruto, and something must either give or break.

Stay tuned!


	3. Sacrifice

House of Cards Ch.3: Sacrifice

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, anime or manga, nor do I profit from this work.

(I merely abuse its characters for my own personal enjoyment.)

Things begin to get a bit more serious…

…yeah, yeah, the plot is weak. I know.

* * *

Sasuke didn't know how much longer he could take it. Naruto had only been there a week already and it was starting to drive him over the edge.

Sasuke had never been good with people, never been good at expressing himself, and now, being so close to Naruto, seeing him every day, sensing his presence mere rooms away, and not being able to do anything, not being able to hold him, to touch him, to tell him…

…that frustrated Sasuke. And always, always, there was the doubt, the uncertainty, the cold voice in his head that told him Naruto was better off without him, that he would only cause the blonde pain.

All the anger, desire, passion, and fear in Sasuke's heart was building, damned up behind a cage of ice, ready to break through…Sasuke didn't know how much longer he could pull it off. Each moment spent in Naruto's company was blissful agony: the electric thrill of being so close, the excruciating pain of not being able to get closer.

Sasuke felt pressed against a glass wall: he could see Naruto through it, and vaguely, happiness, warmth, love…all the things he so desperately wanted but so deeply feared. He knew he could break through the glass, easily, with one blow, and still…he was afraid, afraid of what would happen next. What if he was wrong, and only hurt himself? What if he went too far, and hurt Naruto?

The dark-haired boy ran his hands through his hair, cradling his face, sighing into the wind. His life had become so confused lately: he was no loner alone, was actually living with the one he loved, so close to his heart's desire, yet…Sasuke felt like he was about to break in two, to snap and lose himself completely…

He was standing in one of the many outside courtyards of the manor, where he liked to train, waiting for Naruto to show up, trying not to think about the cheerful blonde…but the more he tried not to, the more he did…and the more he did, the more confused he felt, the more frustrated and angry at himself…_please…Naruto…where are you…I…need you…I…_

_…no…I can't…I can't let him see…let him know…I can't…Naruto…I'm sorry…but…I can't let you close…I can't…I can't…I can't…_

_…I can't…_

* * *

Naruto was beginning to feel worried, worried that maybe Sasuke didn't really want him there after all, that maybe Sasuke had only offered as a gesture of kindness, or worse, pity, that maybe he regretted letting the blonde stay.

He hadn't even been that late showing up, and Sasuke hadn't said anything, but still, as the two ninja paired off to begin, Naruto was aware of a…tension, coming from the dark boy. It's not even my fault, really…it's all these damn long hallways, I just keep getting lost…

Practice-fighting had become somewhat of a daily ritual for the two, and was something Naruto had always cherished…it had started when they were still Team 7, training under Kakashi, and was one time when he felt totally comfortable with Sasuke, not having to worry about what to say or do or what Sasuke might be thinking.

The two were flying across the courtyard, trading blows at inhuman speeds, limbs just blurs of motion that left trails through the air, the brunt of their frustrated emotions and thwarted hearts clashing fist to fist above the tiles. It had been an unspoken pact between the two that they never use their full power against each other, the purpose being to train and learn, not to annihilate nearby buildings…

…and Naruto had vowed never to call on the kyuubi's strength, or even on his own massive reserves, never again against Sasuke, never to risk losing what little control he had, never to risk hurting the boy he cared for, never…

…even though Sasuke may have forgotten that; even as the ferocity of the dark boy's assault grew, and as the blows began to rain down harder on the blonde's body, coming too fast to avoid, coming from all sides, everywhere he tried to dodge; even though the look in Sasuke's eyes scared him, the way they seemed like two voids of oblivion, empty, dead, but burning with a cold rage, like they had been back then; even though he could sense the chakra building in Sasuke's body, angry and confused…

…he could not…would not…fight back…not like that…Naruto was more scared of the kyuubi, more scared of himself, than he was of the rampant Uchiha: he had trusted his own power once, but he had broken that trust, had broken a lot more than that…still, he trusted Sasuke…

…yet dark haired ninja only kept attacking, and it was becoming increasingly hard for Naruto to keep moving, keep dodging, when everywhere he turned Sasuke met him with a new onslaught of blows. Still he trusted Sasuke…_don't I? I have to trust someone…don't I…but…Sasuke please…stop…you're hurting me…Sasuke please…if I can't trust you anymore…then…I won't have anyone…Sasuke…_

"Sasuke", Naruto called desperately to his friend, "Sasuke", yelling, hoping he would hear, "Sasuke, snap out of it". Nothing seemed to register though, and Naruto stumbled and fell, rolling frantically away from lightning fast fists, barely ahead of his…_opponent…it's been so long since I used that term to describe Sasuke…why are you doing this…is it because of me…are you angry at me…what have I done…talk to me, please…Sasuke…I trust you…I want to trust you…I need to trust you…otherwise…I won't have anyone…Sasuke…_

Blow after blow fell on his body, one of his arms hung limply at his side, he ached all over, but still, he had to keep moving, because…because…he didn't, couldn't, trust Sasuke…not when his friend was like this…not when those dark eyes looked at him, so calm, so full of icy fury, so devoid of life…not when he wasn't sure, anymore, that Sasuke was his friend, that Sasuke cared about him, cared about anything else besides being strong enough to kill Itachi…_I wanted to believe…that you cared…maybe…all along…I was just fooling myself…maybe…I don't have anyone…_

Tears began to well in his eyes, streaking down his bloodied cheeks, obscuring his vision…Naruto couldn't see, he stumbled, and felt Sasuke slam into him, throwing him violently to the ground, pinning him down, pale fist raised, muscles tense and poised, about to strike…Sasuke's face unreadable, Sasuke's eyes dead and dark…Naruto couldn't move, couldn't even struggle, his body so broken…could only look up with pain-filled blue eyes…_maybe…I never did…_

* * *

Sasuke had tendency to withdraw inside himself whenever he felt confused, whenever he felt he couldn't handle reality, whenever he was scared or angry, to hide away inside himself and shut the rest of the world out. He knew it was cowardly…knew it wouldn't solve any problems…knew it was only hiding from his fears…but that had never mattered before…he had never felt ashamed of hiding from life…never regretted shutting people out…

…until now.

He had been so confused over Naruto, so frustrated by his own inability to speak to the blonde, so angry at himself for being weak, he had retreated…hid behind a wall of ice…curled up in the shadows of his own heart…shoved all his emotions away…too afraid of getting hurt to realize how much he was hurting Naruto.

Sasuke could feel Naruto's body trembling beneath his, could feel where the rough angle of the blonde's broken arm pressed against him, could feel the rapid heart beat, the ragged breathe, the damage he had done, the consequence for hiding. Naruto…

Slowly, Sasuke lowered his fist, gently trying to wipe away a tear from the bruised eyes, the eyes that looked at him in a way that made him break inside, that made him want to run, to hide behind cold, uncaring arrogance…but at the same time, told him why he couldn't. _…I…_

Careful, Sasuke moved sideways, swinging his leg over Naruto to kneel by the blonde. He tried to speak, to say anything, even just sorry, but somehow he couldn't, he could only bend down and gently lift Naruto's battered body in his arms, cradling the boy close to his chest, a single tear rolling down his cheek and dropping on the blonde's. _…please…_

Rising, moving as smoothly as he could, trying not to jostle Naruto, Sasuke carried the blonde into the manor, neither of them speaking, neither knowing what to say, neither trusting themselves enough to speak, neither trusting the other enough to listen. _…forgive me…_

Sasuke's hand had slipped, trying to add too many cards had knocked down the house, and now the pieces were scattered on the floor. Would he be able to start again, to rebuild with Naruto? Would he even have the courage to try? _…I'm sorry…_

* * *

Please review. It does wonders for my self-esteem.

Coming up next…

House of Cards Ch.4: Broken

Sasuke broke more than just Naruto's body: the blonde will heal, but will their friendship?

Stay tuned!


	4. Broken

House of Cards Ch.4: Broken

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, anime or manga, nor do I profit from this work.

(I merely abuse its characters for my own personal enjoyment.)

You may have noticed some reoccurring devices in my works…

…one is metaphors (especially the ice/winter thing)…

…and another is a general lack of plot…

…I'm sorry about this…trust me, I'm working on it…

…the plot, I mean, not the metaphors…the metaphors stay…

* * *

The walls of the Uchiha manor were extremely well built, thick and strong, made to last, designed to withstand enemy assaults, sieges, extreme weather, and, perhaps, generations of despondent young heirs bashing their heads against them.

It was a good thing, too.

Three weeks after the 'incident' with Naruto, and Sasuke still had never really apologized to the blonde. _Hell, I've barely spoken to him…damnit, damnit, damnit._

Thud, thud, thud…Sasuke was in his room, sitting on his bed, leaning against the wall and periodically banging his forehead into it. _I've really hit…a low point…in my life…_

He was stuck, stuck in a vicious cycle of his own making: when he was around Naruto, he'd become withdrawn and cold, he'd 'freeze' over, and because he didn't know how to say the right things, he'd only say the wrong ones. Somehow, he always ended up hurting the blonde, roughly pushing him away. It was obvious now to Sasuke that he had to do something…because the more he hurt Naruto, the more he ached inside, and the more he'd try to hide behind an icy facade. _I can't keep going like this…I can't keep hurting him like this…I can't keep doing this to him…to myself…I need to stop it…I need to do something…I…just…don't…know…how…_

* * *

Half-way across town, Naruto was resting his head against a much less abrasive surface; Iruka's knee. The blonde had developed a close bond to his former teacher over the years, and always turned to him whenever troubled or upset. That was why Naruto was currently sitting on the floor, back against the couch Iruka was on, leaning against his sensei's legs.

"…Naruto?" Iruka's worried voice broke into the blonde's reverie, "Naruto, are you all right? You've been acting really strange lately……you know you can come to me if anything is wrong, Naruto. I'm always here for you."

Naruto smiled, or at least the corners of his mouth turned up. He did know he could trust Iruka with anything; Iruka, who had been there for him, who had been like a mother to him, who had truly cared when no one else seemed to. It was just…_how can I tell you what's wrong…how can I make you understand…how can I explain what's the matter……when I don't even know…_

"Nothing," he lied, stretching his mouth wider, knowing he wasn't fooling Iruka. "Everything's fine, really. Maybe I'm just a little bored. 'Nade and everybody have been so busy with that silly diplomacy stuff that there haven't been any missions lately, so there hasn't been much to do."

"Silly diplomacy stuff…Naruto, sometimes I really wonder about you. And you really ought to call her Tsunade-sama." Iruka knew his former student too well, knew Naruto wasn't telling him everything, but also knew when not to push it. If Naruto wanted him to believe it was just boredom causing those long sighs, the deep troubled looks, and the unusual silence, then Iruka would believe that. Sometimes being a true friend meant accepting the lies.

Naruto laughed at that, a genuine smile flashing across his face, "No one calls her that. Really, she doesn't care."

"That's not the point. It's a—"

"Diplomacy thing, I know." Resting his head back on the sofa, Naruto let his eyes unfocus, lids drooping, and lapsed back into a silent contemplation of the floor. Looking down at the blonde ninja, Iruka sighed and placed a hand on the unruly locks, trying to comfort but not knowing the source of the wound. However, instead of leaning closer, Naruto flinched away, unconsciously recoiling from the friendly touch, remembering…

…_drifting in and out of consciousness…aware of a room, curtains drawn to keep out the light…and bed, that faced the door. He tried to keep still…moving hurt too much…feigning sleep was the only way to avoid the pain…it was easier…easier than having to look…at him. Someone coming in…walking to the bed…sitting down…a hand resting on his head…someone leaning over him…warm breath on his cheek…someone trying to talk…fingers curling in his hair…something warm and wet falling on his throat…someone by his side…staying like that for hours…finally turning away…leaving him. It was so hard…pretending to sleep…he wanted to grab the other one by the shoulders…shake him…hold him…hit him…kiss him…something…anything…_

…his body suddenly going tense, shoulders hunching slightly. Iruka really looked worried now, sliding down to kneel beside the blonde, trying to catch Naruto's eyes, the pained blue orbs turning away. "Na—"

"Look, I…really need to go. Now. Uh…thank you for your time." With that, Naruto stood abruptly and was out the door, but not before Iruka saw his face, saw the tears welling and the way he bit his lip to stop himself from crying, leaving the older ninja to wonder and worry even more.

Naruto sped over the rooftops, not caring where his feet took him, just trying to escape, trying to run; from the past, from himself, from Sasuke, from everything…_I want to get away…I need to…I can't keep living like this…I have to get rid of my problems… leave them behind…but…how can I…when the real problem…is…myself?_

* * *

Sasuke tensed suddenly, sensing Naruto's chakra approaching. He had been wandering restlessly again, a pastime he had never allowed himself to indulge in before…before Naruto came. It was in one of the smaller side hallways off the main hall that he was pacing when the blonde walked in, heading upstairs.

Not wanting to, not knowing how, Sasuke found himself, back pressed against the wall, shadowed by the angle from the blonde's view. He was not hiding from Naruto…he was not hiding from Naruto…he was just…just…_argh…stupid…stupid…how can it be…so hard…just to meet someone's eyes…how can…just seeing him…just knowing he's near…make my heart ache so…how can…I not…form the words I want to say…when he's around…why is it so hard…to say…_

Naruto became aware of Sasuke standing off in the shadows up in front, and something slowed his pace, dragged at his feet, added reluctance to his step. He continued, coming abreast of Sasuke but resisting the urge to look, too afraid of what he'd see, turning his head away, fists clenched and muscles tense as he began to hurry, walking faster and finally running until he reached his room…_'forgive me'…_

As he felt Naruto near, Sasuke had turned away, unable to face the blonde, unwilling to look, fearing what he'd see, not wanting to know. He cringed further as he sensed the blonde speeding up, flinching at the muffled slam of the door, trying to close his ears to the sound of Naruto throwing himself on the bed, trying not to listen, wanting not to hear, knowing he had to…_'I'm sorry'…_

Staring at the cards wouldn't rebuild the house, but Sasuke just couldn't do anything to begin. All he could do was sit on the ground, stirring the dust of their shattered friendship with trembling fingers, knowing what to do but unable to do it, knowing what to say but unable to say it…_'I love you'…_

* * *

Review…please…I beg of you…don't leave me to flounder in the doubtful uncertainty of my abilities…I may not be able to continue…

Seriously, review.

Coming up next…

House of Cards Ch.5: Better?

Naruto seems fine, but is he really? Something about the way he smiles is off, and Iruka isn't the only one who's noticed.

Stay tuned!


	5. Better?

House of Cards Ch.5: Better?

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, anime or manga, nor do I profit from this work.

(I merely abuse its characters for my own personal enjoyment.)

You also may have noticed…

…I tend to be very sarcastic in person…

…I am also working on this…

…I don't seem to be making much progress, though…

* * *

"—best thing to do, for both their sakes—" Tsunade stopped talking and looked up as the blonde entered, blue eyes narrowing suspiciously at the temporary leader of Konahagakure, who simply continued without missing a beat, "—there you are, Naruto, I need a favor…"

The other ninja, who had been leaning over Tsunade's desk when he came in, walked out past Naruto, closing the door behind her with a foreboding 'click'. Turning his gaze again to Tsunade, the blonde boy raised an eyebrow and struck a pose, trying to affect the normally carefree behavior he knew was expected of him, trying to ignore the queasy feeling starting in the pit of his stomach, hoping she wasn't planning what he had an unhappy inkling she was; "You rang, madam?"

"Yes, so don't make me regret it," Tsunade answered tersely, but it was easy to see that, behind the serious set of her mouth, she was smiling to herself about something. "I have a…task…for you. Something special, seeing as you're so…" and here she paused, her mouth turning up in a slight grin, "…bored, not having anything to do." _Or at least, not doing any of the things you have to,_ she added mentally, _not without a little help…or a lot…_

Naruto flinched inside, although he took care not to let it show. _Please don't do this to me, Tsunade…please_…he thought to himself, as she continued to speak on the specifics of the 'task'…_I know what you're thinking…I know what you're doing…you aren't helping…I don't want your help…I don't…everything's fine the way it is…don't try to change things…don't get involved…don't try to help…you're only going to make things worse…don't try to make…don't make me have to…have to see…I can't…please…_

None of this he said aloud, however, nor let affect his expression; the mission, of course, was something trivial, something to do with the diplomat currently in Sand Village, but that wasn't the point, he was sure. He knew he should have been more careful around Iruka…he knew he should never have let his guard down…but he had slipped, and now…now, because of his stupid weakness…

…he would have to spend an entire week in close company with Sasuke Uchiha, the very boy he had been avoiding for the last month, the boy he had barely talked to, barely seen, and had no desire to either…_no…that's not entirely true…I do want to see him…I don't want to see him…I hate him…I love him…I want to avoid him…but I can not…I don't want to be near him…but I have to……I…I don't want your help…but…maybe…I need it…_

"I've already instructed Sasuke as to this matter, and he will arrange for clothes and supplies for the both of you, seeing as your stuff is, well…unavailable." Tsunade dropped the formal tone for a moment to lean forward over her desk, with a slightly evil looking glint in her eye and an impish set of her mouth that was almost a grin, "I hope you appreciate the trouble I've gone to for your entertainment…" here Naruto forced himself to smile, trying not to meet her eyes, even though it made his face ache, even though he knew it looked phony, it was the only thing he could do anymore.

"Thanks, 'Nade!" Naruto's answer and expression were painfully cheerful, but as Tsunade nodded her dismissal and he turned to go, his face softened, his eyes dimmed and smile became bittersweet, and he whispered, so low that even the legendary ninja could barely hear, "Thank you, I think."

After the door had closed and the blonde was gone, she whispered back, "Good luck," knowing the kyuubi's hearing would pick up on it. Outside, in the street, Naruto paused and looked back, running fingers through his hair and sighing into his hands…_what am I supposed to do now…?_

* * *

Normally, Sasuke would have welcomed the distraction of a mission, anything that would have taken him away from this place, away from himself, away from…things. Only…'things' would be coming with him this time: he wouldn't be able to escape them for much longer. _I'm such a coward…_

For years he had wanted someone he could get close to, someone warm and kind, who would live with him, whom he could trust: now, provided the opportunity, he had consistently done nothing but drive Naruto further and further away. _I wonder…if this is a chance to change, to amend some of the damages…or just to hurt him even more…_

The Uchiha had suspected that Tsunade was up to something the moment he had walked into her office…it was something about the way she looked at him, the way her smile seemed a bit scary…and once she told him her 'request', it seemed obvious, not only that she had something in mind but what. _Still…what does she want from this…what would she gain…why does it matter…to her…how miserable we make ourselves…_

He sighed, surveying the sparse collection spread over the bed. They had to travel light, so that meant a few kunai, shuriken, and some scrolls, along with a change of clothing, and that was it. Tsunade had said they were going to Sunagakure, so lightweight and loose would be best…_to think, Naruto has actually been wearing 'normal' clothes, and I've barely seen him_…Sasuke ground his teeth in frustration…_no…I'm not going to think about that…I'm not…_

Sasuke tried shaking his head to clear his thoughts, but he knew it was hopeless. He was going to be traveling with the blonde close beside him all the time…how could he possibly keep his thoughts off Naruto? Either he withdrew, ignored the blonde, shut his friend out…or he was aware of Naruto every moment, every second…_what am I supposed to do now…?_

* * *

Naruto was waiting a ways outside of Konaha, in a small clearing where Tsunade said she'd meet them, when Sasuke came up behind him. Naturally, he had sensed his dark friend's chakra from quite a distance, but he wasn't sure…if he wanted to turn and look…if he wanted to talk to the boy…if he wanted to say…

"Hey." Naruto didn't really know what he had been expecting, or even that he was expecting anything, anymore, but Sasuke's impersonal greeting deflated him. Tilting his head so that unruly blonde bangs obscured his eyes, he tried to smile up his companion, murmuring something indistinguishable in reply. _I can't believe was actually…actually…ugh…why am I always so pathetic…?_

Had those sad blue eyes been looking, however, they may have opened a little wider: Sasuke was peering anxiously at the blonde, then dropping his gaze to his shoes, then looking again to Naruto, shifting his weight from foot to foot in agitated indecision. Biting his lip, opening his mouth to speak, closing it again in shameful silence, glancing around, taking a deep breath; "Na—"

"Sorry to keep you," Tsunade appeared suddenly, "but there was some (more) trouble going on with the Mist Village." Sasuke's face, just a second ago open and almost readable, became once again blank and emotionless, and Naruto, who had turned his head in response to Sasuke's voice, wasn't quite sure if he had imagined the transition or not. "Anyway, the best thing to do now is keep on good terms with Suna, so make sure Neji gets this, alright?"

"Huh, wha," Naruto, still darting glances at Sasuke's face, almost didn't catch the bundle Tsunade threw at him. It took a few seconds of processing as he switched gears, but when he registered, he looked up at the experienced ninja, brow wrinkling, "Neji?"

"You seriously don't pay attention. Give that to Neji; he's our permanent temporary ambassador to Suna. You'll have to find him yourself, I have no idea where he's staying, or really, what he's doing there. Neither does he. Which is the point of the package. So just make sure he gets it. Bye."

"Hey, wai—" Naruto began, but Tsunade was already gone. "…oh…kay…then, I guess…we're off?" the blonde looked questioningly at Sasuke, hoping to see something more in the pale face, but Sasuke just nodded consent, handing a pack to Naruto as the two started out, neither really knowing what to say, each hoping the other would say something, neither really looking at the other, each sneaking glances out of the corner of their eyes.

Reaching the forest, the ninja picked up speed, leaping from branch to branch, and, as they got deeper into the woods, moving higher into the canopy where there was less chance of being seen or disturbed, traveling more than a hundred feet above the ground in the green tinted tranquility of the treetops. But despite the sunshine filtering through the leaves, and the birdsong filling the air, and the breeze, playful and warm, the tension between the two was palpable: like a string stretched taut, about to reach its limit, about to break, something was going to have to snap.

Suddenly, something did.

* * *

Look, nothing bad happens (this time), honest! Now, review so I have motivation to write the next chapter!

Coming up next…

House of Cards Ch.6: Trust

Maybe having people meddle in your affairs isn't such a bad thing after all…you never know, it might just lead to something good…

Stay tuned!


	6. Trust

House of Cards Ch.6: Trust

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, anime or manga, nor do I profit from this work.

(I merely abuse its characters for my own personal enjoyment.)

If this seems at any point haphazard…

…that's only because it is.

* * *

So absorbed in not thinking about the other one, so intent on not staring at the other's face, neither Sasuke nor Naruto had been paying any attention to where they were going…

…so when their sandals thudded down on the latest branch, bracing to push off again, the sudden lack of resistance, the terrible noise, as the ancient wood snapped with a great crack, and fell, breaking away from the tree, took them both by surprise.

Instinctively reacting first, Naruto thrust down with his legs and chakra, grabbing at Sasuke, and for a heart-pounding moment hung suspended in the air, branch thundering down below him, eyes wide and fixed on the ground a hundred feet away. Using the momentum the blonde had created, Sasuke let Naruto's hand pull him up, bringing him close enough to grab the blonde in one arm while snapping out the other, a kunai extended but not thrown, to propel them sideways and drive the tip into the tree trunk. With the blade as an anchor, he was able to swing himself, arm straining, around onto another branch. Only then did he allow himself to breathe, and turn his attention to Naruto…

…and promptly stop breathing again. He did remembered, vaguely, grabbing the blonde, but had not had time then to think about it…one arm, the one that had held the kunai, still rested, outstretched, against the tree, the other curled around the blonde's waist…between them, back pressed against the rough bark, so close that warm breaths caressed his cheek, wide blue eyes looking up at his face, less than an inch away from those inviting lips…Naruto's legs pinned under him, trapped by his knees on either side, hands lightly resting on his stomach, sending chills through his sensitive skin…Sasuke found he couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't think…could only look at the blonde, could only feel every place their bodies met…a moment ago so strong, now totally helpless above the blonde, powerless anymore to deny this feeling…unable, unwilling, to fight it any longer…

Naruto was transfixed, lost in the dark eyes looming over him, their mission, their close call, everything forgotten, enraptured and aroused by the open look of longing on the pale face, so close to his, within range but out of reach. Neither one wanted to move away, though each knew they should. Neither dared to close the distance, though each desired that touch more than anything. Still their hearts held back…some things were just so hard to let go of…the hurt, the pain, the loneliness…the anger, the responsibility…the sense of worthlessness…open wounds take time to heal, scars are slow to fade.

Sasuke realized he was staring, and tried to break away, blush rising as he turned his head, tried to speak, "Na—"

Naruto, cheeks flushing, looked away, trying to stop his heart from pounding, trying to find something to say, "Sa—"

Sasuke, ears twitching at the sound of Naruto's voice, swung his head back around, perhaps a bit too eager to listen instead of speak, just as the blonde turned his face up to Sasuke's. As they each moved in response to the other, bodies shifting with a nervous clumsiness, their lips met in sudden, awkward moment. Surprised blue eyes peered into stunned black orbs, both paralyzed at first by the indecision, the nervous shame and scared pride that so often froze their tongues.

Realizing he was trembling, wanting to do something, feeling like he was slowly dying inside, Sasuke's mind raced as he looked down at Naruto, trying to read past the blank shock in the blonde's eyes, wondering what would happen next, but fearing if he would find out. Just as he felt as if he could take it no longer, as if he was being torn apart inside, torn between the future and the past…

…the shocked look softened, the blue eyes closed, the body beneath him relaxed and the hands on his stomach grabbed his shirt, tightening their grip, pulling him closer. Not sure what to do, how to react, he hesitated still, but his resolve was crumbling, and a small noise from the blonde sent him over the edge.

Tangling fingers in the mussed locks, Sasuke pulled Naruto towards him, pressing his lips harder against the blonde's, molding his mouth perfectly to fit, demanding and receiving entrance with his tongue, probing into the hot cavern. Beneath, Naruto whimpered at the touch, trying to capture Sasuke's tongue in his mouth, welcoming the intrusion, eliciting a moaned response from the boy above him, every nerve set afire, heart aching, mind reeling.

For what seemed like hours they remained like that, oblivious to everything but this feeling they had been without for so long, that they had only ever dreamed of before. Finally, they broke apart, gasping for breath, cheeks flushed red, mouths parted, staring into each other's eyes…

…for a second they stayed that way, locked on to the other's face, closer than they'd ever been before, closer than they thought they ever could, for a second free of the fear and awkwardness that seemed to plague them, for a second almost normal, almost warm, almost open, almost one…

…but only for a second.

Sasuke blinked, and with the slight, involuntary, motion, breaking eye contact with Naruto, long enough for the uncertainty to return, long enough for the confused tangle of their conflicting emotions to impede the moment, long enough for the blonde to look down, to hide his face away again. Both feeling increasingly uncomfortable, they sat up, Sasuke climbing off the blonde, kneeling facing each other, not knowing what to say or do next. It wasn't easy, for those who had lived without love, to learn how to trust another, to learn how to give their heart away, how to let someone in.

After a little while like that, they would leave, still avoiding each other as much as possible while remaining side by side, still looking away, still not speaking, still not telling, still not knowing, neither themselves nor their partner, still hiding away behind stone walls, ignoring for now the growing cracks, the crumbling mortar, the light breaking through…

It might well have been that nothing had happened…

…but for one thing: something had.

* * *

…_I think it's fairly safe to check these off…_in a small office somewhere in the center of Konaha, Tsunade was sitting at her desk, looking at a marked-up list of names before her, currently in the process of crossing two of them off. She leaned back, sticking her pen in her mouth and staring at the list…_fairly safe_…hovering over the sheet in slight uncertainty, a doubtful look laying unnaturally on her face…_yeah, what the heck_… She shrugged, seeming to have settled on a decision, lying the pen down next to the paper…_after all, there's only so long they can keep avoiding it_…

"So this is what you do in your spare time," Tsunade smiled wryly at Kakashi's words. "I never would have guessed you had a hobby. You don't seem like a hobby type of person."

"Stop playing, Kaka," here she turned to look at the notorious teacher, "after all, you helped me."

As the two ninja bent their heads over the desk, the sun began to set, slanting its rays into the small room, and there was something just a bit unsettling about the evil glint in their eyes.

* * *

They had found a small cave in the base of some cliffs to spend the night, which was fairly lucky, although neither ninja was in much of a mood to feel grateful about it. Sasuke was sitting with his knees drawn up to his chest, head resting in his arms, staring pensively away from the fire…and from Naruto. _I should really try…to say something now…_

They hadn't spoken since…since before, and things seemed almost worse between them now, but…Sasuke's own tormented heart was slowly breaking down the defenses he had so painstakingly built around it, and his lips were burning where Naruto had touched them, and somehow that memory was giving them the courage to form the words he was so afraid to say: "…uh…Naruto…"

…_wa…wait…I…didn't mean to…say that aloud…I…I'm not…ready…I don't know what to say next!_ Sasuke froze, half hoping Naruto hadn't heard him…but still, that was a half less than it would have been a week ago.

In fact, the blonde did hear, or thought he heard, although he didn't believe at first that he had. He had been looking away from Sasuke, trying to make himself as small, as quiet, as unnoticeable as possible, trying not to be at all. Around Sasuke, he just never knew what to be. Sometimes he would wish Sasuke would go away, but more often he would wish, and hope, and pray, that Sasuke would come closer…_I don't know…which I want more…and which I fear more_…

Naruto finally turned his head to look at Sasuke, hesitantly, and was startled to find the dark youth leaning over him, awkwardly half-kneeling, anxious dark eyes searching his for a response. Unprepared for such openness from Sasuke, all he could do was stammer a "…y…ye…yes…."

Sasuke hadn't really planned out any of this…he hadn't really planned out anything, actually, so when he sunk down next to the blonde, he was searching furiously for something to say… but not just any thing this time…not the wrong thing this time…was searching for the right thing to say. "…Naruto…"

There was something about the raw look on Sasuke's face, about the pain in his dark eyes, about the way he was clumsily trying to say something, that melted Naruto's heart and filled him with a warmth that shone in his eyes, which Sasuke saw and was comforted by. Nothing had happened, but Naruto felt happy, happy because he mattered enough to Sasuke that the normally withdrawn boy would make such an effort for him. _Why can't you be like this more often, Sasuke? It's kinda nice…_

Perhaps because he felt sorry for his struggling friend, perhaps because he remembered how warm and safe he had felt in Sasuke's arms, perhaps just because he was tired, Naruto leaned closer to his companion, resting his head on a strong shoulder, closing his eyes…_really nice_…

Sasuke was beginning to get the feeling of not being able to breathe, of his heart stopping, pulse pounding in his ears, and before he could stop himself, before he could no longer speak, he wrapped his arms around Naruto, burying his face in the unruly blonde hair, sobbing into it, "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry," he repeated, "I'm sorry…about everything…the way I've been treating you…I'm sorry…I don't know how…how to act when you're…but…that's no excuse…I'm sorry…can you forgive me…for being such a…such a cold bastard…I don't….this isn't what I want…I'm sorry…please…can we try again…please…I'm sorry…"

Naruto stared. He almost refused to believe what he was hearing, almost refused to believe what he was seeing, almost refused to believe this wasn't just another dream that would end when he opened his eyes. Circling his arms around the dark boy's neck, he pressed his face close to Sasuke's, tears streaming down his face, whispering back, "No…I'm sorry…I've only been making things worse…I'm sorry too, Sasuke…I'm sorry too…"

For a while they were content to simply hold each other, as if by holding each other they could somehow hold themselves together. Sasuke gazed through blurry eyes down at Naruto, who was looking back at him so warmly, so invitingly, it touched things inside Sasuke he had sometimes doubted were even there. _Naruto…you're so warm…I don't deserve you…I don't deserve it…but I have to know…_

"Will you trust me?"

* * *

Oh…damn…I did it again…I really don't mean to be so annoying…it just happens to end nicely in really, really bad places…I'm really sorry…I'll try to update soon…really…

Oh, yeah, and if the middle bit confused you…Tsunade likes to play matchmaker…and Kakashi likes to help…

Coming up next…

House of Cards Ch.7: Committed

Things continue to heat up between Sasuke and Naruto, leading them both to some troubling questions…

Stay tuned!


	7. Committed

House of Cards Ch.7: Committed

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, anime or manga, nor do I profit from this work.

(I merely abuse its characters for my own personal enjoyment.)

It was inevitable that this happen sometime, so here goes:

**WARNING: boy-on-boy, smut, you get the picture…**

While this is the seventh chapter of a blatantly yaoi and M-rated fic, I feel obliged to include this warning anyway…although, seriously, if you made it this far already, I rather doubt you'll heed it.

* * *

"Will you trust me?"

Naruto felt like he was falling, drowning, losing himself in the depth of Sasuke's eyes, swallowed up by the darkness, the pain, the hungry look that shone in the normally cold and unreadable orbs. His head was spinning, his heart was pounding, Sasuke's words were ringing in his ears, and yet…he felt calmer, safer, happier than he had for years. That didn't mean the doubt was gone…that didn't mean the fear was gone…the treacherous voice in his head was whispering to him…_he didn't say 'I love you'…he didn't say 'I need you'…he didn't say what you want to hear_…

But Naruto had listened to that voice, had lived with the fear, had accepted the doubt, for too long…he didn't care, just now, the consequences…he didn't care, just now, the implications…just now, he only cared that Sasuke was holding him close, leaning over him, looking tenderly down at him.

Pressing his face against Sasuke's shirt, Naruto mumbled softly into the rough fabric, unable to meet those dark eyes; "…yes…I will…I do…trust you…always…no matter what…"

Naruto's voice, already stumbling, faltered, and he seemed torn, undecided, his chest rising and falling unevenly, as if each release were a battle to speak. Finally, arms tightening around Sasuke, he haltingly managed, "…be…because…"

Hands clutching Sasuke's back, fingers digging into the skin, head buried in the curve of his shoulder, Naruto forced himself on, "…Sasuke…"

Voice breaking, body shuddering in Sasuke's embrace, heart trembling but determined, he continued, knowing that if he stopped now he may never have another opportunity to say it, "…I…love…you…"

Sasuke had been waiting for something, anything, to let him know if things would be okay, waiting for his world to shatter either way, holding his breath for fear that he would break under the pressure, not daring to move, to touch, to grip the blonde as tight as he could, as close as he wanted, lest he drive Naruto away again.

"…oh…Naruto…"

Tilting the blonde's head up to his, Sasuke gently brushed his lips across Naruto's eyelids, golden lashes tickling his skin, forcing the bright blue eyes to close, the eyes he had so much trouble looking into, evoking a small "aahh" from the boy…_oh, Naruto…please, be patient…I'm trying, Naruto…trying to say it…I love you…one day…I will…I promise, Naruto…I promise…just, please…be patient…wait for me…_

"…Naruto…"

Sasuke moved, tantalizingly slow, softly kissing his way over Naruto's cheek, tongue darting out to trace a path down the tanned neck, then back up again to nibble at an ear, sucking tauntingly at the lobe, and causing the blonde to whimper, "Sasuke…"

The way Naruto's voice caressed his name, calling out so longingly to him, thrilled Sasuke, incensing his desire for the blonde. He wanted so much to take the boy, there and then, with no reserve, but he held back; he refused to rush things, all too aware of how fragile their relationship was, how easy it would be for it to shatter again, how quickly this feeling could end and leave him with nothing once more.

Turning his attention to Naruto's lips, he molded his mouth around the blonde's, tongue slipping in to leisurely explore its inviting warmth. Naruto had been passively accepting Sasuke's touch, like slow torture, that wracked his body with pleasure, but this was too much. Meeting Sasuke's tongue with his own, he suckled wantonly on the invading member, and was rewarded as he felt the boy above him groan, arms spasmodically tightening around him.

Encouraged by this, he pushed for more, slipping his hands under Sasuke's shirt to caress bare skin, pulling at the obnoxious garment, wanting it off, out of his way. Naruto was burning with desire, with a need he couldn't ignore, to feel Sasuke touching him, filling him, to submit completely, to give himself fully to the boy he loved.

Beginning to feel overwhelmed, Sasuke pulled back, breaking off their kiss, and with fingers clasping the blonde's wrists, pushed the wandering hands from his chest. Panting heavily, he tried to reign in his emotions, tried to gain control over himself, but the struggling blonde, who didn't want to be pushed away, even for a moment, whose lips were pouted so invitingly, whose eyes smoldered with lust, was threatening to drive him wild.

"…Naruto…" Sasuke had to force the words out. It was so hard, seeing Naruto so close, so warm, so wanting, to hold back, but he made himself: he wouldn't risk that mistake again. "…Naruto…are…are you sure…that this is what you want…are you sure…if you…if we keep… I…are you sure….Naruto…that this is what you want…are you sure…?"

Naruto had stilled when Sasuke started speaking, and was sitting back on his heels, looking up at his friend, a soft smile forming on his face. Stirring his hands from the now lax grip, he brought them up to cradle either side of Sasuke's head as he raised himself up on his knees, forehead resting on Sasuke's, eyes half closed as he whispered, "…yes…" _…yes…this is what I want…you have no idea how long I've wanted this…how long I've wanted you…I need you, Sasuke…I love you…_

With no barriers but his own left to hold him back, Sasuke moved slowly, still tentative, bringing his lips gently against the blonde's, one hand cushioning the downy head as he pushed Naruto back onto the floor, his legs straddling Naruto's hips, the friction as they rubbed against each other causing him to moan into Naruto's mouth. Sasuke's free hand was tugging at the blonde's shirt, and Naruto was busy pulling at his. They broke apart briefly, tossing aside their tops, and for a moment Sasuke paused, gazing down at the expectant blonde with a troubled look, before hesitantly leaning over him, tongues melding together once more.

Sasuke felt like he was suffocating, holding his breath, the fresh air caressing his lips so tempting, tantalizing him with the possibility, but also chilling him with the fear. If he didn't breathe, he would die; but if he did, if he dared, what then? With the blonde whimpering plaintively below him, he knew he couldn't avoid what was happening, what would happen, but despite Naruto's assurances, he was still reluctant, still holding back, still not sure himself…_Naruto…this is so fast…so sudden…I wasn't ready for this…all of this…so soon…I never thought this would happen…I never dreamt it could…now…I'm lost…I want to hold you…but I don't want to hurt you…I hardly know what to do…should I listen to my heart…should I listen to my head…or…_as the blonde shivered under him, too-warm body pressed to close to his, making the most delicious, irresistible little noises Sasuke had ever heard, …_or…for now…should I just listen to you…_

With deft fingers, Sasuke started on the blonde's pants, abandoning Naruto's mouth to place butterfly kisses all the way down the tanned chest, tongue running along the outline of the seal, following the curves to where they ended. Naruto whimpered, biting his lip to keep from crying out as Sasuke reached his hips, pale hands stripping him, leaving him exposed and erect under the dark boy's ministrations.

Sasuke alternated licking and kissing his way down the blonde's arousal, covering every inch, caressing the swollen member with his tongue and lips, delighting in Naruto's broken cries of pleasure. In response, the blonde arched his back, hips bucking, wanting more, desperate for release, calling out, "…Sasuke…please…please…"

His own need growing, throbbing for attention, Sasuke continued teasing Naruto's cock for a few seconds more, then drew back to place his lips above the head, tongue swirling once around the tip, before slowly enveloping its length in his mouth. With both hands holding down Naruto's hips, Sasuke lingered over the distended organ, gradually working his way along it several times, to a chorus of further pleas from the blonde.

With Naruto's body beginning to shake under him, the blonde head thrashing in frustrated pleasure and mounting need, Sasuke withdrew a final time, lips once more embracing the blonde's cock fully, holding it, sucking hard and gratifying his partner's moaned entreaties. Sasuke tasted salty-sweet warmth as Naruto screamed, shuddering into his mouth, and continued to suckle the relaxing member, milking it for the last drops to deliciously soft whimpers from the blonde.

Naruto lay, helplessly trembling, drained and euphoric, but not satisfied. When Sasuke returned to nuzzling his neck, gently covering his face with kisses, Naruto could sense the dark boy's hesitation escalate, sense the indecision, the obvious conflict over…something. Raising a hand to lazily trace the curve of Sasuke's cheek, Naruto looked deep into his lover's eyes, the caressing fingers arresting Sasuke's attention, paralyzing the powerful Uchiha, keeping the pale face from turning away.

"Sasuke…" Naruto sighed the boy's name, drawing him closer, whispering huskily in his ear, "…what's wrong, Sasuke…why do you keep pulling away…why do you keep stopping …" Sasuke couldn't have looked away if he had wanted to, couldn't have torn his gaze from those sad, vulnerable blue eyes, from that bittersweet and lonely expression that made his heart ache so, "…if…if you're uncomfortable…if this isn't what you want…you shouldn't feel like you have to…just…just because I feel this way…I…I don't expect you…I…I want this…but…if you don't…say so, Sasuke…please…don't keep tormenting me this way…"

For a moment, Sasuke could only stare wonderingly down at the blonde, at the tears welling in his eyes, at the pain reflected in them, the hurt and uncertainty that must have haunted him. Finally, Sasuke moved, gently lowering his head to rest against Naruto's, watching the way the blonde's expression changed as he whispered back, "…I'm sorry…Naruto…I…I'm not very good at this…I'm sorry…but…you're wrong…I do want this…I do…want you…but…"

Sasuke cringed slightly, eyes closing in shame, taking a deep breath before continuing, "…I'm just scared, Naruto…I've never done this before…I've never felt like this before…you confuse me so much, Naruto…I don't know how to act around you…I've never been so close to someone before…and it scares me…"

He opened his eyes again, gazing apologetically down at the blonde, "…maybe I just don't trust myself…"

Naruto had been listening dazedly, face softening as he regarded his distressed lover, his hand never having moved from Sasuke's cheek, and now he used that contact to guide the dark head as he suddenly rolled them over, his other arm sliding around Sasuke's back, until he lay atop the other boy, gazing tenderly down into the tumultuous black eyes. Leaning over the startled Uchiha, he whispered into a hypersensitive ear, "…then…trust me…"

Sasuke tried to sit up, bracing his arms against the floor and raising himself, but Naruto just moved with him, long tan legs wrapping around his waist as the blonde sat in his lap, hungry lips silencing his half-hearted protests. Naruto seemed determined to continue where he had left off, and Sasuke was rapidly forgetting his reluctance under the caressing hands of the blonde. Surrendering completely to the feeling, Sasuke let his body relax, eyes half-lidded with pleasure, breathily moaning as the touches moved lower and lower.

When Naruto's hands finally reached his hips and started at his pants, Sasuke took the opportunity to shift his position, kicking off the last of his clothes as he straightened up, drawing the blonde closer, mouths never parting. He could hardly remember why he had hesitated before, and though he was sure he would in the morning, for now Sasuke abandoned himself to his own desire and Naruto's demanding body.

Naruto was nearly delirious, he could hear the echo of Sasuke's words reverberating deep inside him, _"…I do…want you…"_, _"…I do…want you…"_, he could feel Sasuke's need pressing against his stomach, but he craved more. Pulling away from the dark boy's lips, he paused a moment to look deeply into the fathomless black eyes, feverish and glazed with open lust, softly kissing the pale cheeks, the elegant neck, the strong shoulder, the well-defined abs, working his way lower…

Sasuke let his eyes close and his head roll back, body quivering as the blonde's mouth finally found his cock, a gasp escaping his lips, feeling the wet warmth around it was almost too much. His partner's tongue slid tauntingly along the shaft, sending shivers of pleasure through him, and he whimpered at the loss of contact when Naruto pulled away, leaving a slick coating behind.

Naruto was trembling inside, the sight of his cold and distant friend so needy making him hard again, the distraught sounds turning him on to no end, and before anything else could come between them, he lifted himself up, hands gripping his partner's shoulders for balance, and impaled himself on Sasuke's hardened organ, gasping at the sudden, overwhelming fullness, body shuddering as he slowly adjusted to the intrusion. It hurt a little, not badly, the kyuubi made him immune to most pain, but more than that, it felt so…good…so…right…

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise, his mouth opening as he fought to keep breathing, the tight heat around his cock making his vision blur as he tried to meet his lover's heated gaze. The rapturous look on Naruto's face, as the blonde slowly started rocking back and forth, totally enthralled him: he couldn't blink, couldn't take his eyes off the boy.

As he got used to the feeling of Sasuke inside him, Naruto began moving faster and faster, thrusting himself harder along the dark boy's body, the dual feeling of his own erection grinding against Sasuke's stomach and Sasuke's cock hitting something in him making him cry out uncontrollably, his whole being shaking with barely contained pleasure. When Sasuke snaked a hand between their bodies to stroke the blonde's neglected organ, it was too much for Naruto: his vision went white, his whole body stiffened, head thrown back, screaming out "Sasuke!" as he came into the boy's hand.

Sasuke had intended to send the blonde over the edge, but he wasn't prepared for the sudden, almost painful tightness as Naruto's body went rigid, inner muscles clamping around Sasuke's cock, drawing him further in as Sasuke groaned deeply, face buried in Naruto's chest, spilling himself inside the blonde, body shuddering with release.

Totally spent, they collapsed to the ground together, and lay panting, gazing into each other's eyes, too tired to think, legs tangled and arms wrapped about the other. There would be things to talk about tomorrow, but they could wait: for now, for one glorious moment, it was alright just to lie contently against each other, basking in the golden aftermath, smiling lazily and snuggling closer, worries forgotten.

Finally, the cards were coming together, the foundation had been laid. It was shaky, true, only the first of many layers, and could easily be knocked over again, inadvertently, by the slightest misstep, but, with patience, perseverance, and maybe just a little help, it could also be built upon.

* * *

Okay, so perhaps this was the complete antithesis of soon, but hey, it's here now, so please, review. Maybe I'll actually be able to update quickly next time…then again, maybe not. I'm not even all that pleased with this chapter: it's taken _forever_ and I _still_ don't like it, but I'd only drive myself crazy working on it more, so I'm posting it anyway.

Coming up next…

House of Cards Ch.8: Diplomacy

Naruto and Sasuke are both committed to making their relationship work in the long run, but sometimes it is the little things that make the difference between happiness and heartbreak.

Stay tuned!


	8. Diplomacy

House of Cards Ch.8: Diplomacy

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, anime or manga, nor do I profit from this work.

(I merely abuse its characters for my own personal enjoyment.)

Tsunade (_really trying to look innocent_): "Neji's presence as ambassador to Sunagakure is a reflection on the prestige of the Hyuga clan and on Neji himself as a top-ranking ninja, and has absolutely nothing to do with a certain piece of paper which rumor holds to exist."

Neji(_looking doubtful_): "…mmm…"

Kakashi (_really failing to look innocent_): "Paper? What paper? I know of no paper."

Gaara (_looking mildly annoyed_): "…mmm…"

* * *

Sasuke did not want to wake up, he was having the most lovely dream…

…Naruto was lying next to him, fast asleep…head resting peacefully on his shoulder…soft, golden curls spilling over his chest, tickling his neck…arms thrown limply about him…

…Sasuke fought to hold on to that image, fought to stay asleep…

…realized he could not fight it, realized he was awake, realized his eyes had opened…

…realized it was not dream.

Lifting a hand to gently stroke the messy blonde hair, careful not to wake the boy, Sasuke gazed wonderingly down at his…_lover…partner…boyfriend…what are we, Naruto…more than friends, I know…but…what are we, together…what can we ever be…_

He knew he should get up, should wake Naruto, knew they were already behind schedule, they were going to be late, but he simply couldn't bring himself to disturb the sleeping blonde, to dislodge that blissful, childlike look from the whiskered face…there were too many others who would happily do that for him…_Naruto…you put up with so much…you deserve so much better…I want to be better…for you…I want to…deserve your love…deserve you…I'm trying to change…for you…_

…_I'd do anything…_

…_for you…_

* * *

Naruto stirred, stretching lazily without opening his eyes, snuggling closer to the warm body next to him, lips brushing against Sasuke's skin as he mumbled, "…don't…wanna…get…up…"

He had meant it, too, but when his pillow began to shake with suppressed laughter under him, he lifted his head to glare balefully at the dark haired boy, which only seemed to amuse Sasuke even more. And although his only reaction, when the normally-serious Uchiha hugged him tighter and softly whispered "…mmm…you're just…too adorable…" in his ear, was to wrinkle his nose and stick out his tongue, Naruto was secretly thrilled. _Sasuke…you said something nice again…you said something at all… is this really happening…is this really you…can things really change…can you really change…just like that…in one night…and…will it last…or…will things just go back…to how they always were…I want to know…I need to know…Sasuke…I love you…but…I need to know…do you love me?_ _Last night…you never said…_

As they finally got up and prepared to set out, Naruto studied his companion discretely, the heavy questions echoing in his heart barely dampening the brightness of his smile when Sasuke failed to push him away, failed to grow cold and distant. _…well…at least I know you do like me…I guess that's something…for now…but…_

The sun was high in the sky when the two of them left the shelter of the cave, and they stood in the open for a few minutes while their eyes adjusted to the light. _…is there more…than that…I want to know…_

They were standing a little ways apart, not quite looking at each other, some awkwardness having crept back between them, and despite everything that had happened in the last night, Naruto was beginning to feel just a bit depressed again. _…Sasuke…_

Naruto was lost in his own thoughts, staring away into the distance, so he didn't see it when the Uchiha turned towards him, didn't notice the arm reaching out hesitantly for his. It startled him, then, when a cool hand slipped into his palm, fingers holding his very lightly, and he was surprised to see Sasuke blushing nervously and looking at him with worried eyes. Naruto blinked, thrown off balance by the unexpected gesture, and his entire face began to glow with happiness as he squeezed Sasuke's hand in response. _…Sasuke…maybe I was being too harsh…maybe you have changed…I can be patient…for you …I can wait…for 'I love you'…_

…_I can wait…_

…_for you…_

* * *

The sun was low in the horizon by the time they made it to Suna, and they would have been inexcusably late for their expected arrival and subsequent meeting with the Kazekage…would have been, that is, had Tsunade remembered to inform the Sand Village leader of their coming.

"Naruto! Sasuke! What brings you here?!" Temari's surprised voice was unmistakable, despite coming from a balcony fifty feet up and one hundred feet away, and the two Leaf Village ninja could see her jumping and waving enthusiastically at them.

Naruto raised an arm in response, but didn't bother trying to answer as he and Sasuke made their way towards the complex. It wasn't like he had complete faith in Tsunade to have had everything (or anything) taken care of or arranged for them…more, he simply couldn't care right now …there were more important things he wanted to think about…like the one still holding his hand and walking close by his side…

Temari had disappeared through a doorway up above, although they could still hear the muffled sound of her voice from several stories below when they entered the massive building. The hall was brightly lit but empty, and they had taken no more than a few steps from the door when a happy squeal was the only warning they had. Running from the nearest stairwell, the grinning and giggling blonde girl tackled-hugged Naruto from the side, knocking him into Sasuke and landing all three of them in a heap on the floor.

Naruto started laughing as Temari proceeded to strangle him, babbling merrily about what seemed like everything that had happened in the past year, since the last time she had seen him. Even Sasuke smiled slightly, shaking his head at the blonde girl's antics as he picked himself off the ground, and nodding a cool greeting to Gaara, who had quietly followed his sister.

"We were not expecting visitors…" the young Kazekage looked at Temari, who shook her head and fell silent, "…especially not more from Konaha. Is there trouble?"

Shaking off the blonde girl's grip to stand up, Naruto exchanged glances with Sasuke before answering, "Not really…Tsunade sent us…we have information to give Neji…but, it's nothing dire…I think…"

"Really?" It was Temari who responded, eyes narrowing suspiciously, "That she would send her two strongest shinobi on such a simple mission…either she must really want to impress us…or she has some other motive…"

Naruto managed to keep his face straight, smile bland, and voice totally neutral as he said, "Oh…I never thought about it that way…we only just do whatever she tells us to…"

"Is that s—"

"Temari!" Gaara glared at his older sister, "Don't be rude. Tsunade has her reasons, I'm sure." He turned to the two Konaha ninja before continuing, "Anyway, it's late. We will talk more in the morning. For now, Temari will show you were you can stay."

"This way!" The blonde girl seemed to completely forget her suspicion, and grabbed Naruto by the arm, dragging him unceremoniously towards a doorway on the left, leaving Sasuke trailing behind and her brother shaking his head.

Once they were out of earshot of the main hall, though, she spun around, staring hard at Naruto, and asked, "Okay, so why did Tsunade really send you two?"

Naruto was a little taken aback, but not surprised: Temari was many things, but subtle wasn't one of them. He laughed and shrugged his shoulders, looking over at Sasuke, who shrugged and said, "I don't know."

Temari sighed, and ran a hand through her hair. "Well, alright…maybe Gaara was right. I guess everything really doesn't have to be a conspiracy…sorry for being so pushy, but we've been on edge recently." She started walking again, and they followed; "Kirigakure and Amagakure are both trying to sway us to their side, and Konahagakure is just about the only steady ally we have."

They walked in silence for a while, until Temari stopped before a closed door. Opening it, she gestured dramatically, ushering the dark haired ninja through the doorway. "This will be your room, Sasuke. Come on, Naruto, yours is over here." Naruto had unconsciously stopped when Sasuke did, and would rather have stayed and followed him, but reluctantly let the blonde girl lead him further down the hall to another door.

Temari again opened the door, but when Naruto entered she trailed after him, sitting on the bed and drawing her knees up to her chest. She smiled tiredly at him, and he could see that she had been under a lot of strain lately…and that she wanted to talk about it…

"It's been a while, Naruto…"

* * *

Naruto felt it must have been midnight by the time Temari left. True, it had been a while since he had talked to her, and she didn't seem to have many close friends here, especially since Gaara had become Kazekage, so it wasn't that he begrudged her a few hours of friendship, only…there was somewhere else he had wanted to be…_I wonder if Sasuke's still awake…I doubt it…_

He was sitting on the bed, one arm wrapped around himself, the other under his chin, and he kept glancing at the door, then away, then back again, biting his lip…_ugh…stop it, Naruto!…snap out of it…what does it matter anyway…a lifetime of rejection…a month of utter misery…a night of happiness…and now you're sad because you have to sleep alone…things don't change like that…do they?…_

The more worked up he got himself, the harsher he was, until he was practically shouting at himself in his head…_this is stupid…stupid, stupid, stupid_…he had both arms wrapped around his body now, head bent, the tears he just barely managed to suppress pricking his eyes, a small voice in his heart trying to be heard…_but…I thought…he said…Sasuke…I don't know what to think…I'm lost…I'm not wrong…to be lonely…am I?…Sasuke…_

He didn't hear the first knock, and he didn't believe he heard the second, but on the third knock, he was at the door, opening it to a slightly flustered and embarrassed Sasuke, who was shifting from foot to foot nervously. Naruto looked at the dark haired boy, who quickly looked down, and then threw his arms around the Uchiha, muttering bitterly into Sasuke's shoulder, "Why am I always wrong about you?"

Sasuke didn't really know what his friend meant by that, or exactly why Naruto was almost crying, but something had made him go to the blonde, had kept him lying awake on his bed, waiting to hear the sound of a door opening and shutting again, waiting for a chance to…to something…

"I'm sorry, Sasuke…" Naruto pulled away a little, drawing Sasuke into the room and shutting the door. "I'm sorry for acting so strange, it's just…this is all kinda new to me…I'm not very good…at being close…" _I'm sorry, Sasuke, for not trusting you…I mean, I do trust you…I trust you to everything you have ever said…but you never said…'I love you'…so I don't know…if I can trust you…to that…_

"Shh" was all Sasuke said, laying a finger on his lover's lips, "shh…we can talk later…for now, it's probably best we get some sleep…okay?"

"…mmhhmm…" Naruto smiled, and tugged Sasuke towards his bed. Together, they lay down under the sheets, and Naruto snuggled closer to the dark haired boy, who held him with gentle arms. _…I could get used…to being wrong…about you…but…still…I'd like to know…_

…_I guess I'm just not very good…at being patient…_

* * *

The author of this story has been kidnapped, and is being held hostage at an undisclosed location. If you wish to see her returned safely to her laptop, send reviews immediately for chapter 8, House of Cards. Do not try to find her, and do not contact the police.

Coming up next…

House of Cards Ch.9: Home

Things seem to be going smoothly between Sasuke and Naruto, but not everything is what it seems. Something is still missing, and they both know what.

Stay tuned!


	9. Home

House of Cards Ch.9: Home

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, anime or manga, nor do I profit from this work.

(I merely abuse its characters for my own personal enjoyment.)

Sorry this took so long, but the last few weeks have been, shall we say, interesting? (Alright, so maybe I wasn't actually kidnapped, but in all honesty, I might as well have been.)

Anyway, the next chapter should be up much quicker. Should be, mind you: the way things have been going recently, I can't make any promises.

* * *

Time both builds and corrodes.

The sweet summer rains that feed the growing oak can wash the soil from its roots. The creeping ivy that hides the graying wall can crumble the granite which supports it.

There has to be a brace, a prop, a foundation. How long does the house last, built on a shaky base? How far does love go, built on unspoken words?

First time holding hands. First casual embrace. First public kiss. First bath together. First quarrel. Each day might add another layer. Each night might bring a new experience. Still, something is missing, without which nothing can be safe, nothing is quite certain; not that kind of certain, when you know with all your heart things are right, when you know because someone makes you know, because someone tells you in every way…

'_I love you'_

…_is it really that hard to say…Sasuke…_Naruto sighed, and leaned against the railing, chin resting pensively in his hands, eyes staring blankly into the evening air, thinking about everything that had happened in the last few days. He and Sasuke were growing closer, much closer, and Naruto was happier than he could ever remember being, but still…there was something…nagging at the back of his mind, lurking in his deepest thoughts, preying on his worst fears…he was almost certain, almost sure…but…

He sighed, and stood there, unmoving, as the setting sun painted the sky blood red and vivid pink, as the air grew chill in the soft night breeze, and the village grew quiet beneath his gaze, shops closing for the night, people hurrying home…_home…tomorrow, we return home…wherever that is for me…for…us?…_

"…Naruto?" came a soft voice from the right. The blonde tensed, surprised and mildly angry at himself for not having sensed something, then relaxed when he saw Gaara's tired smile, the troubled blue-green eyes watching him, the lights reflected from the windows not hiding the worry that they held.

Realizing how long he must have been standing there, Naruto blushed, and sighed again, looking away over rooftops to where the sun had disappeared, but the corners of his mouth were twisting up in a tight smile, and he knew the Sand nin was genuinely concerned. Tilting his head to look wryly at the redhead, Naruto softly replied, "I'm fine…no, really," he laughed, somewhat bitterly, and added, "…I'm just feeling sorry for myself…that's all…"

Gaara had a strange, far-off look in his eyes when he answered, voice mellow and unusually gentle, "It's alright to feel sorry for yourself, every once in a while…only…" he focused on Naruto again, "…don't lose yourself…don't lose sight of what you already have…"

Naruto had been listening intently to the redhead as he spoke, and after the he paused, watched him curiously with bright blue eyes. _You've changed, Gaara…you've gotten kinder…softer…everyone is changing, it seems…everyone has changed…have I changed…I wonder…you used to look so lonely Gaara…that must have been how I looked, too…but…things have changed…for you…I wonder…_

"…it's more than you think it is." Naruto almost missed what Gaara said, so soft was his voice. They stood there like that for a while, neither speaking, as a crescent moon began to rise over the tranquil desert. Finally, compelled to break the silence, Naruto turned to Gaara with a crooked grin; "Yeah…I know…" _I know…I know it's more…I know…but…still…I want to know…I…want…to…know…_

"Then what are you doing here alone?" The young Kazekage spoke sharply, but his eyes were smiling, and his face belied his tone. Not waiting for an answer, he continued in a more moderate voice, "There's someone waiting for you to return…won't you go home already?"

A little surprised, the blonde looked speechlessly at his friend, then turned his eyes upwards, to a specific row of windows, all but one darkened, curtains drawn tight against the chill of the desert night. Against the backdrop of the lighted room he could just make out a silhouette, restlessly tracing strange figures on the floor.

Without saying a word, Naruto walked inside, pace quickening with every step, until he was almost running, for once not running away from fears and problems but running right to them. Out of breath by the time he reached the door, he paused, hesitating only for a moment before knocking…_Sasuke…I want to go home…_

Outside on the balcony, Gaara smiled, and sensed another presence approaching from the same direction the blonde had fled. Neji walked up behind him, wrapping long arms around the sturdy redhead and nuzzling his neck.

"What was that all about…hmm?" Neji whispered sulkily against the sensitive skin just below Gaara's earlobe, "Aren't you coming to bed already?"

"…mmm…hmmm…" Gaara mumbled against Neji's pale lips, turning to wrap the Leaf nin in a tight embrace, fingers twisting in his long, silken hair. Together, they walked inside.

* * *

Deep in thought, Sasuke restlessly stalked the shadows of his room, impatiently waiting for a certain blonde ninja to appear. _Naruto…I…there's something…I need to tell you…I…I…love…_

A knocking from the door brought Sasuke suddenly out of his reverie, and he hurried to let Naruto in. The blonde walked past him into the room, and stood there while Sasuke shut and locked the door again, and turned back to Naruto. Swallowing nervously, Sasuke looked at the blonde, at his soft, vulnerable lips, his lonely blue eyes, framed by amber lashes, and with a gentle hand stroked his whiskered cheeks. _Naruto…_

Sensing his companion's unease, Naruto firmly placed a finger on Sasuke's lips, brushing back dark bangs with his other hand, tiredly whispering, "…hush…please…let's not talk tonight…I just…don't feel like thinking right now…so please…can't we just…"

He faltered, and looked beseechingly into the dark depths of Sasuke's eyes. Feeling both disappointed and relieved, the dark boy bent down to kiss the blonde, who leaned listlessly against him, arms resting around his neck.

Sasuke held Naruto close to his body, feeling the other boy's heart beating next to his own, the blonde head now resting on his shoulder, forehead pressed into the nape of his neck. Looking down at the quiet blonde, he felt something soft and warm stirring inside him, dangerous and impulsive, and before he could think about it, he swept Naruto up in his arms, cradled against his chest.

Surprised by Sasuke's sudden display, Naruto yelped, but slowly relaxed in the dark boy's hold, nestling closer to his beloved, murmuring happily, "…oh…Sasuke…I love you…so much…thank you…"

Sasuke carried the blonde boy to the bed, lowering Naruto onto the covers and lying next to him, kissing him deeply, cuddling him close, watching over him as the blonde settled into peaceful sleep. _…oh well…Naruto…tomorrow…I promise…tomorrow…_

…_I love you, too…Naruto…_

* * *

The sun was barely above the horizon when they left the next morning.

"Hey, get 'Nade to send you on another phony mission sometime so you can come visit again, 'kay!" Temari shouted after the two receding figures from her perch up on the wall, and waited to see one of them wave back at her a final time before jumping down to where Gaara and Neji stood by the gate.

"She's really on a roll this year, don't you think?" Temari winked conspiratorially at her brother, who just sighed and shook his head as she giggled and Neji smiled, blushing.

It was a short and uneventful trip home for the two Leaf ninja. They stopped only once, just briefly, for lunch, before continuing on, so it was only approaching dusk when they finally reached Konaha. A longer stop at the Hokage's office, and they were dismissed with a nod and a knowing leer from Tsunade.

Night had fallen by the time they traced the winding path from Konaha to the Uchiha complex, and a brilliant slivered moon washed the ground in silver light. Under the glow, Naruto walked in silence next to Sasuke, unobtrusively slipping his hand into the dark boy's palm. Together, they came like that at last to a side door, which opened under Sasuke's touch, and walked into the darkened kitchen of the sprawling manor.

Dropping his bag on the floor, Naruto yawned, stretching his arms to the ceiling as he did, not really feeling like unpacking at the moment. Sasuke had just placed his own pack on the table, with the intention of putting everything away that night, when the dark boy noticed the way Naruto's shirt rode up as he stretched, the way the moonlight made his bare skin gleam invitingly, highlighting the well toned stomach.

Leaving his things as they were, Sasuke walked over to Naruto, placing his hands teasingly on the blonde's exposed skin, leaning over a pleasantly surprised Naruto to capture the velvety soft lips with his own. Naruto, lowering his hands to Sasuke's back, couldn't help but moaning lightly into Sasuke's demanding mouth, the skilled hands stroking his skin sending shivers over his body.

He was disappointed when Sasuke broke away, and pressed his body against the Uchiha's, heart beating faster in anticipation, purring into the pale skin, "…Sasuke…won't you carry me to bed…"

"…Naruto…" Sasuke whispered, looking down into burning bright eyes, "…Naruto…" he whispered, as he once again swung the lithe blonde into his arms, carrying him up the stairs, "…Naruto…" he whispered, as he entered his moonlit bedroom, stooping over the bed to lie his lover on the black silk sheets, "…Naruto…"

Wanting more, Naruto tried to pull the dark boy down next to him, brow wrinkling in consternation when Sasuke resisted, and instead sat upright on the bed, not looking at him. Half sitting, Naruto crawled over to the Uchiha, and tried to force the dark eyes to look at him, tried to make the pale face turn his way. "Sasuke…I…don't you…want me…"

"………"

Brow wrinkling, Naruto leaned closer, trying to hear Sasuke's whispered voice, trying to make out what he had said, feeling like his heart was about to stop; "…what?"

"…I…said…" Sasuke faltered, and finally turned to look at the blonde boy who had come to be so dear to him, tears streaming down his face; "…I…I…"

Giving in to the shining blue eyes, he reached out and enfolded Naruto in his arms, and leaning his forehead against the mass of unruly gold curls, he whispered, "…I…love you…Naruto…"

* * *

Okay, so I know it's a bad chapter, has another to-be-continued ending, and took much too long to get up…but…you should still review it anyway. Because I said so. Please?

Coming up next…

House of Cards Ch.10: Finally

The moment has finally come: the perfect time, the perfect place, the perfect ending…

Stay tuned!


	10. Finally

House of Cards Ch.10: Finally

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, anime or manga, nor do I profit from this work.

(I merely abuse its characters for my own personal enjoyment.)

…not that there was any other way it **could** feasibly end…this is yaoi after all…but still…

**WARNING: smuff **

…smut/fluff…but heavy on the smut…so if that's not your thing, don't read this…no, really…

* * *

"…I…love you…Naruto…"

It was the hardest thing he had ever said, and yet…

"…I love you…"

…it felt right…it felt…natural…

"…I love you…"

For a moment, Naruto just stared at him, surprised by such a sudden, emotional outburst from the Uchiha, and could only blink mutely as Sasuke leaned in closer to kiss the blonde, mumbling against warm lips,

"…I…always meant…to tell…you…just…how much…I…love you…"

Holding the blonde firmly in tender arms, Sasuke gently pushed him down on the dark silk coverlet, hands stroking his hair, his face, his chest, tongue caressing his demanding mouth, tasting the heat of his desire. Moaning lightly, Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke's back, burying his fingers in the fine dark hair and drawing the Uchiha toward him, holding Sasuke tight against his body,.

Light-headed, his entire being delirious with happiness, with overflowing joy and unfamiliar contentment, so thrilled he could barely speak, Naruto whispered back when they paused to catch their breath, "…oh…Sasuke…I waited…and now…Sasuke…I…for so long…you…I never…I hoped…but…oh, Sasuke…I love you…too…you know…I always have…"

Looking down into the bright blue eyes of the blonde, Sasuke felt strangely warm; his mouth tingled where he had touched Naruto, his face flushed feverishly, and his whole body ached to feel the blonde beneath him. Panting lightly, he traced a path with his tongue along Naruto's cheek, down to the jaw line, then up, and over to the ear, sucking hungrily on the blonde's earlobe, biting down oh-so-gently with just the tips of his teeth, listening to his lover cry out in pleasure.

"…mmm…don't I know…" he murmured huskily, smirking and kissing the assaulted lobe.

"…hah…that's—ah!—that's…more—ah!—like you…" Naruto mumbled in reply, moaning when Sasuke's teeth found the sensitive skin at the nape of his neck. Growing more serious, the Uchiha nuzzled the bruised skin, sucking and kissing Naruto to distraction.

"…I…am sorry…I made you…wait so long…for me…" Sasuke slid one of his hands down Naruto's side and under his shirt, pushing the fabric higher and exposing the smooth skin of the blonde's stomach, crisscrossed by the seal's dark lines. Pulling the garment the rest of the way up and over the blonde head, throwing it aside, Sasuke bent to lick Naruto's now bare chest, one hand still stroking his neck and the other lightly teasing his stomach with caresses that moved ever lower. Taking one erect nipple in his teeth, Sasuke kneaded it between his lips, tongue slipping out to circle it tantalizingly. As Naruto cried out again, whimpering at the dark boy's skilled ministrations, Sasuke whispered sensuously against the blonde's heated skin; "…I really should…make it up…to you…hmmm?..."

With that, Sasuke moved further down Naruto's body, hands sliding along his sides, fingering the bulge between his legs. Naruto bucked his hips, panting and squirming at Sasuke's slow progress, fully aroused, totally enthralled by the promise in his dark lover's words. He shuddered as the Uchiha undid his pants, smoothly pulling them down to his ankles before running afoul of the blonde's shoes.

"…hnn?" Sasuke frowned and sat back on his heels, glaring menacingly at the tangle of fabric. Naruto couldn't help himself; he began to laugh, rolling onto his side and clutching his stomach. The Sasuke with such a kind, wonderful look of love and longing on his face that had confessed his real feelings was a dream, a marvelous dream, and one Naruto still could barely believe was true, but the Sasuke with look of irked irritation and annoyance, brows furrowed, eyes narrowed, mouth tight, that Sasuke was the one Naruto had been in love with for years despite himself, and somehow, that only made everything all the more perfect.

Still hiccupping with laughter, Naruto reached out a hand to Sasuke, who was trying to hide a growing smile in a scowl, and grabbed a fistful of shirt, drawing the Uchiha down to where he lay, simultaneously kicking off both his shoes and knotted leggings. The fingers of one hand holding the dark head still, Naruto leaned over to capture his lover's pale lips with his own.

"…not…fair…you…" Naruto mumbled between kisses, still tugging at Sasuke's shirt with his other hand, "…clothes…off…now…"

Naruto could feel the corners of Sasuke's mouth turn up as he smiled unrestrainedly, obligingly guiding the blonde's hands to strip off the rest of his clothing, managing to rub against every inch of Naruto's heated body as he did so.

"…mmm…ah…Sasuke…stop…ah…teasing…me…" moaning, Naruto closed his eyes, and shivered at the feel of Sasuke's bare skin caressing his whole body as the Uchiha moved next to him, one hand straying promisingly close to the blonde's throbbing erection, the long fingers petting the inside of one thigh. "…ah…Sasuke…"

"…my…little…Naruto…" Sasuke nuzzled the blonde's ear, gently nudging Naruto to roll over onto his stomach, guiding the blonde's body and straddling his legs to lie over him. Kissing the skin on the back of Naruto's neck, free hand hovering over the blonde's chest, moving to brush against a whiskered cheek, Sasuke slipped two fingers into Naruto's mouth. Sucking on them hungrily, the blonde moaned even deeper as Sasuke's other hand began pumping his arousal with long, tortuously slow strokes.

Naruto tried to focus, the hand on his cock was so distracting, so gratifyingly pleasant, he moaned, he gasped, he panted, he arched his back and closed his eyes and didn't notice Sasuke removing the slick fingers from his mouth. When one of the coated digits slowly pressed into his opening, followed by the other, and began moving in him, stretching and just barely hitting the spot inside of him that made his whole body scream, he did notice; his breathing got even heavier, and he withered under Sasuke's touch.

"…ah…Sasuke…ah…" Naruto whimpered, his body jerking, he rocked back and forth on his knees, caught and compelled between Sasuke's two hands, desperate for more, "…ah…Sasuke…please…"

Seeing his blonde lover writhing and moaning right under him was already almost too much for the dark Uchiha; with Naruto crying out, begging for him, calling his name so franticly, Sasuke could stand it no longer. Giving one last thrust with his fingers, he withdrew them, leaving Naruto empty and more needy than before.

"…hey!…" Naruto began, "…Sas—nnng!…" Sasuke plunged his own aching cock into the blonde, cutting off Naruto's protests. He didn't bother waiting before pulling out and shoving back in again, driving repeatedly into the blonde with long, hard thrusts, the hand pumping Naruto's cock moving with the same frenzied rhythm.

Below, Naruto shuddered, gasping for breath as waves of pleasure overran his body and blurred his vision. He couldn't control his movements; he thrust and thrashed against Sasuke, pressing himself back on the Uchiha, who moaned achingly in his ear. Sasuke responded, tightening his grip on Naruto's swollen erection, finally driving the blonde boy over the edge. Naruto came in his hand, body shaking with release, head thrown back, screaming out uncontrollably, "Sasuke!"

Hearing his name on his lover's lips, feeling the wetness on his hand and the tight heat around his cock, Sasuke groaned, burying his face in Naruto's thick blond hair as he emptied himself into the blonde. Trembling, he slumped against Naruto, and as one they collapsed, and lay panting in each other's arms, chests heaving and bodies trembling.

As he lay there next to the blonde, Sasuke lightly brushed aside the blonde bangs with just the tips of his fingers, staring into those wonderful blue eyes, their depth for once unclouded by any trace of doubt, any shadow of uncertainty. Still breathing hard, he enfolded the blonde in his arms, whispering haltingly, "…oh…Naruto…I wish I had the words to say…how happy you make me…I wish I had some way to show you…just what you've always meant to me…but all I can tell you is…I love you…"

Naruto closed his eyes, listening to the words of his beloved Uchiha, words once he never thought he'd hear, and as he did, a beautiful, blissful smile formed on his face, and when he opened his eyes again to look at Sasuke, they were shining even brighter than ever. "…I…I was wrong…Sasuke…you don't have to tell me a thing…there's nothing more I could ever ask of you…than just to lie here like this…with me…forever…as long as you are by my side…I'll know…I don't want a promise Sasuke…I don't want words…"

"…Sasuke…all I want…is you…" Naruto gazed into dark eyes, drowning in their entrancing depths, arms wrapped tight around Sasuke, tired body cocooned in hazy, happy warmth and the Uchiha's dark sheets, "…I realized that…"

Sasuke looked at him for a minute, eyes unreadable, then slowly, tenderly, lovingly, embraced him, pale lips finding his in a drowsily passionate kiss. When they parted once more, Sasuke's forehead rested lazily against Naruto's cheek, eyes peacefully shut and breathing evenly again, the Uchiha murmured contentedly into the blonde's shoulder, "…Naruto?"

"…mmm?" Naruto replied sleepily, heavy eyelids sagging closed, barely awake.

"I love you."

* * *

Some people just always have to have the last word...

It would make me very happy if you reviewed. Pretty please?


End file.
